Lovemonkey
by MaggieMai
Summary: Shameless Elphiyero fluff. Read at your own risk.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any related titles. Also, I have made a reference to the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth. Ten gold stars to the first reviewer to find it. (No, not really I don't have the sufficient funding to buy that many gold stars.)

* * *

"Elphie?" he called into the seemingly empty apartment, poking his head through the doorway. "Elphaba?" A hurried rustle then an audible thunk filled the awkward silence before a slight, green skinned woman stepped sheepishly from behind a beaded curtain that separated one room from the next. 

"Fiyero. Darling," She spoke in a voice pitched higher than usual and her eyes shifted from side to side, as though she were trying very hard not to look at him. She glanced his way quickly, quirking her lips in that coy and devilishly charming way that she knew he loved so much. She was up to something.

"You're home early, dearest," she purred, the same bright smile plastered determinedly upon her face Her hands were clasped behind her as she edged around the perimeter of her tiny apartment, pointedly keeping her back away from him.

"I thought that I would come by early and surprise my sweetheart, it is Solstice after all. Is that a problem?" He grinned and chuckled as he closed the door and hung his coat on the rack beside it. "I would have thought that my lady love would be glad to see me."

He strode over and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her against his hard chest and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in her scent, reveling in the smell of bitter dust and rosebuds. Her body went rigid as his hand slid seductively down her spine and reached for the box she had tried unsuccessfully to hide from him. She tried to pull away but he held on and glanced down at the tiny gift in her hands, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a burgundy ribbon.

"Oh ho! A present I see! And who is this for, my dear?" Gleefully he plucked the carefully wrapped package from her fingers and held it tauntingly above her head. Elphaba gritted her teeth and did her best to remain calm. Fiyero appeared like a small child to her jaded eyes, his eyes glowing mischievously in the dim light. "Your sister, Nessa? Another acquaintance perhaps? One of your many love struck suitors? Or maybe even an arduous lover?" His tone was jovial, teasing. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at his last remark.

Elphie sighed in defeat. She had so wanted it to be a surprise for him. "Fiyero darling, please! Give that back!" She tried to sound soothing and rational but when he behaved like this it made her anything but. He stepped away from her, shaking the box, trying to decipher the contents without removing its delicate trappings. "Darling!" Elphie mock whined, jumping up to reach the box only to have it pulled further from her straining grasp. "Give. It. Here-!" She leaped, hurling her entire body at him.

All was to no success. As soon as her feet had left the floor she knew the battle had been lost. Fiyero threw the box gently upon the nearby table and deftly caught Elphaba before she was flung full force upon him.

"Damn," she muttered as she attempted to struggle out of his grip and reclaim her prize.

"Now, now my dear. I'll give you back your little box, but first, I want a kiss." And with that he swept her mouth up with his own in a sweet yet searing kiss.

"Alright you got your kiss," she grumbled woozily. It was amazing how he could still do that to her with a single kiss. "Now put me down you ogre," playfully slapping at his arms as she glared menacingly into his dark eyes.

"An ogre am I, madam? What a drastic change time has wrought upon you since our last encounter." Placing her gently back onto the cold tile floor, Fiyero glided over to the table and picked up the gift, examining it carefully from every angle as he dropped unceremoniously onto her tattered brown sofa. "On that occasion I do recall being called… Oh what was is again dear? If I do remember correctly, you were quite horrified when it slipped from those gorgeous green lips of yours." A playful smiled lurked at the corners of his mouth as he toyed with the dark ribbon on the box in his hands.

She grumbled something incoherent but probably obscene and she moved close enough to where he could pull her easily onto his lap. "Aww, come now dearest what was it you called me again? I found it most…provocative," he forced out, tamping down the urge to laugh at the dark look of murder on her sharp features. He adored it so when she snarled like that. He found it most alluring.

"Grumblegrumble. Growlsnarlgrowl. With a grumblemumble spoon…"

"What was that again, lovely?" The laughter was pulling him apart from the inside.

With a lively smack upside his head, Elphaba pushed off from her seat in his lap and went into the kitchen to begin their dinner.

"Oh now I remember!" Fiyero grinned wickedly, following her. "You called me-"

"Dearingest, darlingest, I thought we were over this," she spun to face him, as a look of desperate embarrassment muddled her green features. "Please? Besides, I need to talk to you." She pouted most convincingly, pursing her lower lip out in a way that she was sure would distract him long enough so that she could talk to him about…

"You called your looooovemonkey!" Fiyero crowed joyously to the empty room as he grabbed Elphaba by the waist and twirled her across the black and white checkered floor.

"Yes, yes, I called you my lovemonkey. Are you satisfied now?" Wrenching away from his grasp she turned to openly sulk before him. Sighing, she began again, "Fiyero, I _really _need to tell you something." Reluctant as she was to bring it up, this was something that she needed him to know.

"Let me open my present first. I promise to behave," he leaned in close and whispered sweetly in her ear.

"Fine. Open your present." She struggled at sounding severe, but a girlish giggle broke forth from her as he kissed her delicately atop her nose and fairly skipped over to the sofa with his gift.

She loved how he was so light hearted and careless. That was one of the reasons that she was so thankful to have him with her. He brought out the best in her. Taking the final breath before the plunge into unfathomable waters, Elphaba steeled herself for heartbreak.

"Fiyero?" He looked up quizzically at the somber tone of her voice. "Before you open that…" Elphaba walked over to where he was, wringing her hands as she sat down before him. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" It came out in a breath. A murmur that caressed her pounding heart. He was concerned; the conversation had turned so very solemn so very fast. Sitting the box down he moved to enfold her hands in his own. They were so much smaller, the bones so much finer, but they were just as worn and calloused as his.

"It's just that… I know that we said that… just for this moment we could be together, but… I don't want just for this moment. I want… I want forever." Onyx eyes bored into his, he could see the depth and emotion in her words. Her eyes glimmered and sparked with something dark and mysterious that he had never known before now, awoke a primal and bone crushing urge that made his heart writhe painfully in his chest. It was ecstasy and he knew in that instant that he wanted forever with her too.

"It is only forever, after all," his chuckling voice was deep, reassuring as he trailed the back of his fingers down the side of her face.

"Not long at all," she murmured, placing her hand over his, pressing it into her cheek as she brought her other hand up to trace the blue diamonds tattooed upon his cheeks. "Not long enough." Her movements were hesitant, uncertain. What was he saying? Could she even dare to hope?

"So be it then!" For the first time in a long time, he was happy. Utterly, irrevocably happy. A weight was lifted from his shoulders, he had known from the beginning that he had wanted her and now he knew that he was wanted just as much in return. "Lovemonkeys. Forever and always," he swore, clasping both her hands in his.

"Forever and always!" After having her whole life go wrong, Elphaba was ecstatic that things could still go right. Flinging herself into his warm embrace, she buried her face in his neck, but not before he saw the look of jubilation in her eyes.

Placing a finger beneath her chin, he forced her head up and tenderly placed a kiss upon her emerald brow. Gazing reverently into her dark eyes, he said the words that she never even dreamed that he would say to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." There was no pause, no second thoughts. As soon as the words left her tongue she knew that these were not just words. They were true. She loved him. Tears glistened in her eyes and Fiyero reached to wipe them away before they could blister upon her skin.

"He he. Lovemonkey," he snorted, pulling her to him for the first of many wonderful days together.

* * *

Later that night, lying in bed, just listening to each other's breath, Elphaba sat up, leaning all her weight on her arm and watched Fiyero expectantly. 

"Yes, love?" He asked sleepily, rolling over to where he could see her better in the silver light of the moon.

"So what did you get me?"


End file.
